Regalo de navidad-capitulo único
by rivers95
Summary: A Veces el mejor regalo es una palabra o un solo acto para esa persona especial no necesariamente algo material y para nuestra heroína eso es algo que pronto descubriría.


REGALO DE NAVIDAD

-¿Que debería darlo de regalo? ¿Qué debería?-Marinet estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras hablaba en voz alta-¡ahhhh! ¡No seeeee!-fue corriendo donde Alya quien estaba mirando unos audífonos desde las vitrinas de la tienda-¡Ayúdame Alya!-abrazo a su amiga por detrás de su cintura

-¡¿Marinet?!-dijo volteándose-¿Qué sucede?-cogió sus brazos que la cogían para retirarlas, luego se volteo para mirarla

\- ¡No sé que comprar como regalo de navidad para Adrian!-dijo Marinet con tono deprimido

-Pero si te la has pasado investigando toda la semana cual sería el regalo perfecto para Adrian, por eso vinimos a esta tienda como resultado de tu "investigación"-le recordó Alya

-¡Si lo sé! pero…

-¿pero?

-Y si no le gusta y resulta ser el peor reglo de la historia entonces se burlara de mi y lo publicara en su twitter ya que seguramente también recibirá muchos regalos de todas sus admiradoras que de seguro deben ser mucho mejor que el mio, y entonces…y entonces ¡estaré perdida! ¡Ya no tendré oportunidad con él!-dijo rápidamente sin detenerse, cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los extremos de su rostro con expresión de horror

-Tranquila amiga cálmate no creo que Adrian sea capaz de hacer algo como eso…creo

-¡Queeeeeee!

-¡No no! no quise decir eso-Alya respiro profundo- lo quise decir es que por supuesto no lo haría, el no es un chico malo y egoísta, tranquila-trato de tranquilizarla pero no lo logro del todo ya que aun se podía ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Marinet

-Pero…-comenzó a decir Marinet

-Pero nada así que mejor levántate, ven-Alya congio las manos de su amiga y la ayudo a levantarse –si sigues en el suelo cubierto de nieve te resfriaras, arruinaras esa linda ropa que traes puesta y así no podrás entregarle tu regalo-Alya tenía razón la nieve arruinaría el hermoso abrigo que llevaba Marinet que era de color de un rosado pálido pero cargado, tenía unos botones en forma de pequeños moños que adornaban el abrigo largo como si fuera una corta falda que llegaba arriba de las rodillas en la cintura tenía un corte que separaba el abrigo haciéndolo parecer de dos piezas en vez de una, a los costados de la cintura tenía unos bolsillos falsos, de la cintura para abajo habían algunos pliegues haciéndolo parecer una falda y para darle más detalles a la prenda en las mangas estaba cubierto por un material suave como los peluches de igual forma en la parte del cuello del abrigo y el color era crema claro. Dentro del abrigo Marinet llevaba puesto una cafarena delgada a rayas de color café y unas leggins gruesas de igual color, para sus pies se había puesto unas botas cortas con pasadores que cubrían un poco las pantorrillas, eran de color beige oscuro y el material era parecido al de piel de durazno de los pantalones que habían en lagunas tiendas. Nuestra heroína para esta ocasión había cambiado su peinado soltándose el cabello y adornándolo con una gorra de lana del mismo color de las botas y para tikki había hecho un nuevo bolsito pequeño parecida a la anterior pero también del mismo color de las botas beige oscuro.

-si lo sé pero… ¿que regalo si aun no le compre nada?

\- no necesitas comprarle si ya tienes uno en casa

-¿Te refieres a la bufanda?-pregunto Marinet

-¡Pues claro! me gusto como te quedo el tejido, además es de color rojo

-¿y que tiene que ver el rojo?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? el color rojo de tu bufanda es como un representación del hilo del destino, lo puse en mi blog como uno de los mejores regalos para el chico o chica que te guste-Alya le mostro la nota escrita en su blog a través de su celular

-¿En serio?

-Claro niña eso te pasa por no leer el blog de tu mejor amiga

-jijiji lo siento-Marinet se disculpó con su amiga juntando las manos para que le perdonara

-Está bien solo porque eres mi amiga-Alya suspiro de lo atolondrada que era su amiga para casos como estos cuando se traba de Adrián-¿y bien que te parece la idea?

-umm podría ser aun que…

-aunque…

\- ¡no nada! le daré ese regalo porque está hecho con todo mi esfuerzo y corazón en cada punto-su expresión cambio a una más segura y con mucha confianza

-así se habla ¡dame esos cinco!-dijo Alya con una gran sonrisa y alzando sus mano para chocar su palmas con las de su amiga

-¡sí!-Marinet hizo lo mismo

-Oh se me olvidaba-dijo Alya

-¿Qué sucede Alya?-pregunto Marinet

-Antes voy a comprar algo para alguien especial

-¿Alguien especial?-pregunto Marinet con expresión confundida, era extraño que Alya dijera eso ya que había comprado todos los regalos para su madre, padre y hermanos-¿no me digas que es para un chico?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-ummm sospechoso-se acerco más a su amiga acercando su rostro a ella

-¡¿ah?! Nada que ver-aparto el rostro de Marinet con un dedo en el frente-yo solo tengo tiempo para el lady blog-se cruzo de brazos

-aja-Marinet rio bajo

-espérame aquí Marinet ya vuelvo

-está bien pero no te demores

-Claro que no

Marinet veía como su amiga se iba nuevamente a la tienda en ello corre un fuerte viento helado que la obliga a cubrirse con los brazos, cuando se calmo el viento sale Tikki del bolso de Marinet

-Ahhh si que hace frio Marinet

-¡Tikki alguien podría verte!-dijo Marinet con voz preocupante

-no hay problema de todos modos no hay nadie cerca-dijo esta pequeña kawami quien ahora estaba cubierta con un pequeño abrigo en la espalda de color rojo cuyos extremo estaba cosido una tela suave y esponjosa sujetada con un lazo en su cuello para que no se callera

-tienes razón debe ser asfixiante estar todo el día oculta

-que se le va hacer-dijo la kawami roja

\- ¿oye tikki?

-¿si?

-veras…-no pudo decirle nada ya que Alya estaba regresando-¡Oh no! Alya está volviendo ¡ocúltate!

A lo lejos regresaba Alya quien vestía un abrigo beige con capucha decorada con un material parecido al pelo de un animal además vestía una leggins gruesa sin bolsillos de color negro, llevaba también unas botas que hacían juego con el color del abrigo

-y bien ¿qué compraste? ¿Puedo ver?

-Claro que no, es sorpresa

-ahhh quiero ver-Marinet estiro su mano dispuesta a quitarle la bolsa de regalo a Alya-¡dame!-pero Alya fue más rápida y lo retiro de inmediato

-¡dije que no!- y corrió lejos de su mejor amiga

-déjame verlo Alya por favor-Marinet corrió tras de ella

-¡no! ¡Toma!-le tiro una bola de nieve en el rostro

-ah con que así jugaremos –con su mano congio un poco de nieve y formo un bola- ¡ya verás!

Mientras las amigas jugaban a las bolas de nieve en la casa de Gabriel Agreste se encontraba su hijo colocando los adornos navideños al árbol junto a la secretaria de su padre Nathalie

-¿por qué esa expresión Adrian?-pregunto Nathalie

-Me siento triste porque esta será la primera navidad sin mi madre-dijo Adrián con tono triste en su voz

-Su padre está haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar a la señora Agreste

-¡lo sé! pero… me gustaría al menos que mi padre este junto a mí en este día-suspira-tan solo hoy

-Adrián…- Nathalie no sabe que decir ante tales comentarios del futuro heredero de la compañía del hombre para quien trabajaba, así que solo se preocupo en terminar otra de sus funciones encomendadas; de armar el árbol con Adrian como lo dijo su jefe-terminemos de decorar el árbol Adrian

-si aún que no tiene caso

Todos estaban alistando los últimos preparativos para esta noche de víspera de navidad y poder gritar ¡Feliz navidad! cuando el reloj marcase las doce. Nino hoy también estaba de compras, le habían encargado comprar los ingredientes para aderezar el pavo que comerían en la cena y aprovecho la ocasión para comprar el regalo para Alya, en esta época del año Nino había dejado su gorra de sol para cambiarla por otra pero de lana del mismo color que la gorra anterior, tenia puesto una manga larga delgada de cuello redondo cubriendo su cuello por un chalina del color de la navidad, sobre enzima llevaba una casaca gruesa de color azul con capucha, su pantalón era el mismo de siempre ese típico color plomo y zapatillas negras, al menos ese color si había cambiado quizás por el cambio de estación, pero lo extraño era verlo sin su particulares audífonos

-bueno ya compre los ingredientes para el aderezo ahora a la sección de tecnología-fue rápido hacia las cámaras comenzó a ver los precios y las capacidades de cada una de ellas

-Buenas tarde caballero ¿le puedo atender en algo?-una voz femenina se escucho a sus espaladas

-¿He? ¡Sí! estoy buscan…-Nino voltio enseguida y se dio una sorpresa al ver a una conocida

-¿Rosita? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo en su rostro llena de expresión de sorpresa

-¡hola Nino! estoy trabajando por medio tiempo aquí atendiendo a los clientes que vienen

-¡oh! ya veo después de todo eres muy servicial y dime ¿cómo te va? ¿Es cansado?

-¡uff si! pero no estoy sola y eso me tranquiliza

-¿quién está contigo?-pregunto Nino

Antes de que Rosita respondiera otra persona se le adelanto

-Pues conmigo ¡hola Nino!-dijo Juleka quien vestía el mismo uniforme que rosita un pantalón negro a la cintura y un blusa blanca manga corta apegada al cuerpo formando la cintura de ambas, en el bolsillo de la blusa estaba el logotipo de la tienda. Juleka había recogido su cabellera en una coleta dejando ver sus ojos de café claro y ese delineado negro que definían sus ojos.

-Juleka te Ves bien –dijo Nino levantando sus manos en forma de puño señalándola con los índices de cada mano

-Gracias ¡oh! debo irme me necesitan por allá -Juleka se fue en dirección de un cliente que necesitaba su ayuda

-y bien Nino ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-dijo rosita

-oh es cierto, necesito un cámara para filmar

-¿es para ti?-pregunto curiosa Rosita

-pues…-Nino comenzó agarrarse la nuca con su mano derecha –es para una amiga en realidad a ella…le gusta grabar cosas

-¡ah ya veo! pues te recomiendo esta no es cara y es buena para los principiantes que empiezan. Tiene buena definición en la pantalla y tiene buen acercamiento mira-rosita cogió la cámara y le mostro como se acercaba la imagen que grababa-¿ves?

-¡oh es fabulosa! creo que está dentro del mi presupuesto, ¡ah! pero antes quiero ver las demás

-claro-dijo rosita con un gran sonrisa, sin duda era un chica paciente para atender clientes indecisos ya que esto llevaría algo de tiempo

Mientras tanto en la panadería de los padres de Marinet había un montón de clientes comprando pasteles navideños, panetones y un nuevo pan dulce que había creado el señor Dupain que le dio por nombre "pan catbug" en honor a los héroes de parís, cuyo nombre provenía de la unión de las primeras letras de sus nombres. Al decírselo a su hija ella escupió el pan que estaba probando atorándose al escucharlo quien no podía estar más sorprendida por lo que dijo su padre ¿era en serio? Pensaba Marinet ¿un pan cuyo nombre se mesclaba con el suyo? Cuando nuestra Heroína regreso a su hogar apenas pudo ingresar por tanta gente que había y con dificultad subió hacia su habitación y tiro su bolsa en su cama

-¡auch! ¡Oye!-se quejó Tikki

-Lo siento Tikki es que tengo la cabeza en otro lado- giro su asiento de computadora después de tumbarse en el

-¿qué tanto te preocupas? si ya tienes el regalo para Adrián

-si ya lo tengo pero hice también otra bufanda para Cat noir y no se… siento que no debería darles el mismo regalo a los dos como si estuviera saliendo del apuro, ambos son distintos y en especial Adrián su regalo debe ser único, no el mismo que el de Cat noir-dijo esto último levantando sus manos al cielo y luego miro las fotos de Adrián en su pantalla de computadora

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Marinet ninguno de ellos lo sabrá-la pequeña kawami intento calmarla

-Tienes razón el de Adrián tiene un significado especial

-ahh sobre el hilo del destino-dijo Tikki

-¡sí! y cuando se lo de nuestros destinos estarán ¡entrelazados! ¿No es romántico?-dijo con emoción Marinet

-si en muy romántico aunque solo tú lo sabes y si ¿Adrián no lo sabe?

-no importa, me moriría de la vergüenza que sepa el significado detrás del regalo-Marinet se sonroja tapándose su cara con las manos ahogando un grito de emoción

-ayayai, bueno si está bien para ti-dijo Tikki rodando los ojos-¿y el de Cat noir de qué color es?-pregunto

-pues para él es de color verde y negro sus colores característicos

-muy buen idea Marinet-Tikki la felicito-por cierto Marinet ¿qué crees que te regalara Cat noir?

-jajaja ¿ese gato? no tengo ni idea, pero de seguro debe ser algo tonto, conociéndolo…-Marinet rodo los ojos

-jajaja quizás tengas razón-ambas rieron divirtiéndose de la conversación que tenían mientras empaquetaban los regalos

Mientras tanto Adrián estaba tumbado en su cama boca abajo triste de lo solo que estaba, incluso sus sirvientes se fueron en la tarde para pasar la navidad con sus familias

-no estés triste chico me tienes a mi-Plaga intento animarlo

-gracias Plaga, pero desearía que mi madre estuviera aquí… ese sería el mejor regalo de navidad-sostuvo su almohada con fuerza

-ummm ¡ya se! vamos a salir para que te animes ¡salgamos de compras navideñas!

-¿y adonde iremos? de todos modos no tengo a quien dar regalos

-¿cómo que no tienes y tu buen amigo Nino?

-ya tengo su regalo está en la computadora

-¿y para Ladybug?-tan solo escuchar su nombre hiso que de inmediato se parara de la cama

-ahhhhh ¡es cierto! ¡Aun no me decido que regarle!

-vamos Plaga-enseguida Adrián se puso su abrigo oscuro un color más parecido al azul que negro con capucha, llevaba dentro una chompa delgada de color crema y un pantalón drill de color beige oscuro dejando su abrigo abierto para que Plaga pudiera ocultarse

-ahhh las cosas que tengo que hacer, ok vamos-con desanimo el pequeño kawami negro acompaña a su portador para comprar el regalo perfecto para su amada Ladybug

mientras tanto Cloe con Sabrina estaban de compras en una tienda con artículos muy lujosos y caros, ambas también habían cambiado sus ropas por otras más abrigadoras, las de Cloe eran su típico pantalón blanco y un abrigo corto de cuerina color amarillo con capucha decoradas con un material espumoso lo mantenía abierto para poder apreciar su polo manga larga con rallas negras, sus colores de prendas no habían cambiado en nada solo eran más abrigadoras sin duda le gustaba el color amarillo a esta chica, en el caso de Sabrina llevaba un short plomo oscuro apegado hasta la cintura y para cubrir sus piernas unos pantis negros que se traslucían, unas botas largas que llegaban por debajo de la rodillas, en la parte de arriba la cubría por completo un abrigo negro con rallas cuadradas de un negro más claro, su cuellos estaba cubierto por una chalina de color claro parecido a su short pero más claro en su color que la abrigaba muy bien, su cabeza la cubría la capucha sin embargo no llevaba sus grandes lentes ya que las había reemplazado por lentes de contacto ya que había mandado a arreglar sus lentes hoy mismo y necesitaba salir con Cloe así que utilizó los lentes de contactos que tenía guardado en caso de emergencia

-deberías utilizarlos más seguido te ves mejor así –comenzó hablar Cloe

-¿Qué cosa?-Sabrina no entendía a lo que se refería su amiga después de todo hablo sin decir a lo que refería

\- me refiero a tus lentes de contacto si serás tonta-dijo Cloe con molestia girando los ojos

\- ¡oh! ¿tú crees?-pregunto Sabrina tocándose cerca a sus ojos

-Claro, te hacen ver menos fea-Sabrina solo sonrió ante su comentario que parecía más un insulto que un alago. Sin duda esta chica no sabía cómo expresarse y todo lo hacía con palabras frías y duras como el de una niña mimada y malcriada pero la única que la conocía bien era su amiga de toda la vida, ya que tras esa mala actitud en realidad era como un escudo para no salir lastimada después de todo su padre era el alcalde y no vivía con su madre, se debía ser una persona con mucha paciencia y comprensible para conocer a una chica como ella.

-¿y que le compraras a Adrian Cloe?

-¡pues un carísimo reloj! es el último modelo que saco esta fina relojería

-¡oh eso se escucha fenomenal! ¿Y cuál es ese modelo?

-Pues lo veremos enseguida cuando entremos a la relojería

Cuando entraron se sorprendieron al ver una inmensa cola esperando su turno para ser atendidos en la caja

-¿¡Pero qué es esto?!-grito desesperada Cloe al ver la inmensa Multitud, Sabrina solo mostro una expresión de asombro

-cálmese señorita ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarla?-pregunta una vendedora de la tienda

\- pues claro necesito el último modelo que publicaron en su catalogo en la sección de hombres y apúrese que estoy muy apurada

-está bien déjeme revisar si aun hay de ese modelo en el sistema

La vendedora se puso de inmediato a revisar en la computadora pero no había en su stock se habían agotado por completo

-lo siento pero se han agotado de ese modelo señorita

-¡que! ¡¿Cómo es posible eso!-grito Cloe

-Al parecer han tenido bastante acogida- dijo a la vendedora tratando de calmar a Cloe

-¿no hay otra tienda en que pueda encontrarlo?-Pregunto furiosa Cloe

-pues déjeme consultar a las demás tiendas

-está bien consulte ¡aquí le espero!-Cloe se cruzo de brazos molesta

-tranquila Cloe, segura que aun tienen algunos-Sabrina trato de animarla colocando sus manos en los hombros de su amiga

-eso espero ¡porque si no haré que mi papi…!

-señorita- la vendedora la interrumpe-me informan que aun hay algunos relojes en nuestras otras tiendas

-bien que traigan uno para aquí que lo necesito-ordeno

-lo siento pero no hacemos entregas hoy para ello se tenía que reservar el producto por internet hasta ayer hoy no brindamos ese servició

-¡Que! ¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?! Soy la hija del alcalde para tu información y necesito el reloj ¡Ya!

-lo sentimos pero…-la vendedora ya no sabía cómo calmar a una niña malcriada que comenzaba a gritar, en eso vino el gerente

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-¿ah es usted el gerente de esta tienda?-pregunto Cloe

-si la puedo ayudar en algo

Lo que sucede es que esta…-Cloe comenzaba a gritar pero Sabrina le tapo la boca para que ella pudiera hablar por su amiga

-lo que sucede es que necesitamos este reloj-le mostro el modelo del catalogo- en esta tienda ya se agoto, la señorita averiguo y aun quedan algunos en sus otras tiendas pero no los pueden traer aquí sin embargo lo necesitamos con urgencia para un regalo ¿podría ayudarnos?-dijo Sabrina con vos seria y no tan demandante como la de su amiga.

-pues no puedo traérselos aquí pero puedo darles las direcciones para que vallan a buscarlo es lo único que puedo hacer

-umm-Sabrina estaba pensando- está bien lo aceptamos-enseguida el gerente se puso a anotar las direcciones para dárselos a Sabrina

-¡¿pero que te pasa Sabrina?! Son ellos que tienen que buscarlos, ¡yo soy la hija del alcalde y…-otra vez fue interrumpida pero esta vez por el gerente

-aquí tiene señorita-El gerente le dio las direcciones

-gracias, vamos Cloe-jalo a su amiga por el brazo casi a rastras

-¡no¡ ¡Sabrina déjame ir!

-vamos Cloe, será más divertido

Mientras Sabrina jalaba a rastras a Cloe par air en búsqueda de las demás tiendas Adrian buscaba el regalo perfecto apara su Lady

-¡ahhh! no sé, aun no se cual sería el regalo perfecto para ella-decía Adrian en una de las tantas tiendas que había visitados entre ellas perfumerías ropas electrodomésticos y en la que estaba ahora era la de joyería

-¿enserio te parece mejor regalarle un electrodoméstico que un accesorio? en que piensas chico- Adrian suspiro

-es que no tengo en la mas mínima idea que regalarle a una chica y en especial a ella, ¿sabes plaga? cuando mamá estaba con nosotros le compraba un regalo a ella y a mi padre y siempre se mostraba muy feliz por ello, incluso en estas fechas podía ver un pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre –Adrian mostro una pequeña sonrisa-pero ahora no es posible eso incluso y con estos ánimos me es imposible escoger un regalo perfecto para Ladybug-dijo cabizbajo

-¿eso quiere decir que aparte de tu madre nunca has entregado un regalo a otra chica?-dijo con gracia el pequeño Kawami

-e-eso no es lo que quise decir-dijo un poco apenado Adrian-ahora metete en mi chaqueta que alguien te puede ver

-como quieras después no me pidas consejo, quien mejor que yo alguien quien tiene muchos años de experiencia-el pequeño kawami se escondió en la chaqueta de su portador

Adrian solo suspiro otra vez aun con la duda sobre el regalo y con el dolor de la soledad en su corazón.

Mientras tanto Marinet y Tikki ya habían terminado de envolver los regalos para Adrian y Cat noir sin saber que ambos son la misma persona, sin duda la situación de esos chicos era toda una ironía

-¡quedaron perfectos! aunque… los envolví de la misma forma a ambos….-Marinet se quedo pensando en buen rato en las envolturas ya que el diferenciarlas sería algo difícil

-si te preocupa que las envolturas sean iguales solo colócales una tarjeta y ya-Decía Tikki flotando en dirección a los regalos

-es que… si se lo entrego personalmente no necesitare ninguna tarjeta

-entonces solo ponle el de Cat noir y cuando entregues el de Adrian le quitas la etiqueta del regalo del gato-dijo -Tikki

-¡eso es estupendo! no quisiera que el regalo de Adrian se estropeara quitando la etiqueta ¿verdad Adrian?-dijo esta chica perdidamente enamorada preguntando a su fondo de pantalla repletas de la foto de quien estaba totalmente atolondrada

-Hay Marinet que haré contigo ji ji ji-comenso Tikki a mover la cabeza –no tienes remedio-para después sonreír

Mientras tanto Alya regresaba a casa con la bolsa de regalo para su amigo especial con una sonrisa en su rostro-sin duda le gustaran

-hija que bueno que llegaste ayúdame con tus hermanos por favor-dijo su madre con una olla en la mano

-¿Papá aun no llega?-pregunto Alya preocupada

-aun no hija pero ya no tarda hace poco me llamo diciendo que había salido del trabajo, ya sabes cómo le gusta cuidar de sus animales y sobre todo de su engreída

-jajaja lo se le gusta mucho su pantera, la otra vez si no fuera por él me quedaba enjaulada con mi amigo toda la noche

-hasta ahora no comprendo cómo se quedaron atapados allí los dos

-ya te lo dije fue cosa de Ladybug de seguro intentaba protegernos

Mientras conversaban madre e hija los pequeños niños estaban jugando con los adornos del árbol de navidad

-¡no! ¡Lucia y pablo no hagan eso!-dijo su madre que se dio cuenta de los sucedido

-déjalo en mis manos mamá me los llevare a jugar un rato

-¿quién quiere jugar a güeras de bolas de nieve?-pregunto Alya

-¡yo!-gritaron con emoción ambos niños

-¿pues que esperan para abrigarse?-les dijo Su hermana

-niños suban arriba para cambiarse y así puedan ir con su hermana-les ordeno su madre

-¡siiii!

…

En una cafetería Adrian estaba bebiendo un café caliente

-¡delicioso! sí que anima-dijo saboreando y oliendo el aroma del café caliente que había cogido

-yo prefiero el queso y en estas fechas de frio queso fundido ummm una delicia-dijo saboreando Plaga- tu café es amargo

-no es amargo es dulce, mi padre es quien toma café negro

-¿y bien? creo que necesito mi recompensa por ayudarte a escoger el regalo para tu Lady

-si lo sé, después iremos al supermercado por tu queso fundido ya que en casa tienes tu camembert y en mi bolso otro pedazo

-¡yupi!-dijo alegremente el gatito negro

\- ¡no flotes tan alto que podrían verte Plaga!-le advirtió Adrian pero un niño pequeño lo noto

-¡mami un gatito! ¡Quiero ese gatito!-dijo el niño señalando en dirección a plaga mientras se cogía de la mano de su madre Adrian rápidamente cogió a Plaga con sus manos y lo metió en su abrigo

-¿que cosa hijo?-le pregunto la señora a su hijo

-ese chico tiene un gato-señalo el pequeño

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-allí, allí

-no hables mentiras vamos que se nos hace tarde-la señora jalo a su hijo hacia las afueras de la cafetería

-uff por poco-suspiro Adrian-¿ves plaga?

-si si lo siento-pero de inmediato el rostro de adrian cambio otra vez a uno triste y con melancolía plaga suspiro-que haré contigo chico…

-vallamos por tu queso y regresemos a casa

Adrian recogió sus cosas y se fue

-al menos al verte Ladybug calmaras este dolor- llevando el regalo consigo y cargando aun con el dolor se fue, Adrian estaba seguro que la sonrisa en el rostro de Ladybug al entrégale su regalo iba a bastar para reemplazar el dolor que sentía ahora-creo que no iremos a casa si no a otro lugar tengo que hablar con él.

En su oficina el padre de Adrian estaba miraba la foto de su esposa en un cuadro de su escritorio de trabajo

-querida…-apretó los puños y cerró los ojos para calmarse y luego dijo-te traeré de vuelta y seremos una familia otra vez con Adrian-toco la foto de su esposa, en eso se escucha tocar la puerta

-¿si?-Pregunta Gabriel

-señor-Contesta Nathalie

-¿Qué pasa Nathalie? ¿Sucede algo?

-vera su hijo…

-ahora que paso con Adrian

-quiere verlo

-¡eh! ¡¿Está aquí?!

-si señor

-le dije que se quedara en casa es peligroso en estas fechas

-lo sé, disculpe-se disculpo Nathalie, Gabriel solo suspira

-Bien hazlo pasar-Nathalie Sale y hace pasar Adrian

-me retiro señor

-padre necesito hablar contigo-entra Adrian con un poco de nieve en su cabeza

-¿que haces aquí? te dije que no salieras ¡me desobedeciste!

-¡escúchame por favor!-Adrian intentaba hablar pero su padre se negaba

-¡no escucho alguien que me desobedece! ¡Mira esas bolsa que tres fuiste a una tienda de regalos y al supermercado!

-siempre me prohíbes cosas como salir si no puedo salir solo entonces…

-¡es porque eres mi hijo!

-¡exacto soy tu hijo! si tienes miedo que me pase lo mismo que a mamá entonces quédate junto a mi ¡quédate conmigo!-la mirada de Adrian era de furia pero se podían ver lo triste que estaba y herido por la soledad de este día

-¡Adrian escúchame!-gritaba su padre

-¡no! ¡Escúchame tú a mí! –Dijo señalándolo-siempre es tu trabajo primero antes que yo incluso antes que mamá es por eso… ¡es por tu culpa que ella no está aquí! ¡Todo es tu culpa!-diciendo esto último se dio la vuelta pero sin antes decir algunas palabras-si tanto quieres estar solo entonces… ¡quédate solo!-dicho esto se fue cerrando la puerta de un tirón mientras su padre no pudo detenerlo ya que su hijo tenía razón él no estaba cuando más lo necesitaba

-¿Adrian estas bien? -decía el pequeño kawami

-¡no lo estoy! ¡No estoy nada bien!-de su rostro salió un pequeña lagrima

-¡vamos plaga! –se fueron a los alto del edificio por el ascensor. Se podía ver la ciudad cubierta de nieve blanca desde la azotea

-¿que aras ahora?

-pues dejare esto un rato aquí- dejo lo que había comprado en un esquina que no estaba cubierta de nieve para proteger sus compras

-¿y ahora?-pregunto Plaga

-y ahora ¡plaga las garras!

-¡Que!-gritaba el kawami mientras era absorbido por el anillo

Adrian se transformo en Cat noir y comenzó alejarse de todo saltando por los edificios, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y desatar toda su ira así que comenzó a correr y gritar con algunas lagrimas saliendo de su rostro sin duda este chico tenía miedo de estar solo sin su madre, un padre que parecía que no estaba para él. Aun que era un héroe solo era un adolescente de catorce años una etapa complicada, se dirigió al centro de la cuidad en donde había un enorme árbol que lo adornaba Cat noir solo se sentó en un tejado mientras contemplaba el enorme árbol con la multitud alrededor de este mismo, cabizbajo con un mirada desgarradoramente triste Adrian suspiro y dijo;-Ladybug-miro hacia el cielo

Pasaron horas desde que Adrian no regresaba a casa su padre había regresado a casa a las diez de la noche, cuando se entero de lo ocurrido le dijo a Nathalie que llamara a sus amigos para saber si estaban con ellos llamo primero a Nino pero no estaba con él, Nino llamo a Alya pero ella no lo había visto, Nino llamo otros compañeros pero igual no había rastro de Adrian, Alya lamo a Marinet y está casi se desmalla

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡¿Cómo que adrian desapareció?!

-eso el lo que me dijo Nino nadie lo ha visto parece que lo raptaron

-¡no digas eso! ¡Iré a buscarlo!-adiós

\- ¡Marinet espera no hagas locuras! ¡Marinet! ¡Marinet!-pero ella ya había colgado

-¿Marinet que vas hacer? ¡Oh! toca la puerta-tikki se esconde

-¿hija porque ese grito?-entro preocupada su madre

-¡mamá raptaron Adrian!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Alya llamo diciendo que Adrian desapareció hace horas y nadie lo ha visto así que iré a buscarlo-

-¡hija espera!-intento detenerla su madre

Marinet salió corriendo de su casa y se transformo en un callejón

-si Marinet no puede encontrarlo Ladybug si-con la ayuda de su yoyo se elevo en el aire sin duda te encontrare Adrian

En el centro de parís las personas estaban felices mirando el enorme árbol que lo adornaba, se tomaban fotos reían y cantaban juntos

-mami mami vamos a casa antes de que santa llegue quiero estar en la cama y fingir que estoy dormida para poder verlo cuando ingrese a mi cuarto a dejarme los regalos-decía un pequeño niño con entusiasmo cogiendo la mano de su madre

-jajaja si mi pequeño vamos juntos con Papá

-¡Sí!-gritaba de emoción el pequeño niño agarrado de las manos de sus padres, para los niños ya era muy tarde ya que eran las once de la noche y tenían que cenar para irse a dormir y al día siguiente abrir los regalos, mientras iban pasando los minutos las personas iban dejando el lugar ya cerca para las doce Cat noir quien observaba todo desde lo alto intenta calentarse las manos botando aliento caliente en ellas

-ya se hace tarde ¿me pregunto si mi padre estará furioso?-entrecerró los ojos-de todos modos no le importó creo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que no estoy-suspira-será mejor buscar un lugar para pasar la noche porque…-mira al cielo que comenzaba a nevar-…no quiero volver a casa

Cat noir se para y saca su bastón para ayudarse a saltar-bien hora de irse-cuando estaba a punto de saltar se percata de una voz en el cielo – ¿y esa vos de donde proviene? creo que necesita ayuda abra que averiguar –con su bastón se dirige a buscar la vos de auxilio

Mientras en otro lado una desesperada Ladybug estaba en búsqueda de Adrian saltando por todas las calles de parís y buscándolo por todos los rincones

-¿Adrian donde te tienen secuestrado?-dijo mientras observa el enorme árbol en el mismo lugar donde antes estaba Cat noir-umm ¿huellas? Cat noir a estado aquí ¿sabrá lo de Adrian?-se le ocurrió una idea-le diré que me ayude a buscarlo-cuando se disponía en saltar Ladybug escucha una vos más parecido a una risa algo extraña -iré a averiguar se supone que todos ya deben estar en sus casa, es extraño-

Entre brincos y saltos por los techos Ladybug se dirigió cerca al árbol de navidad en un callejón oscuro y estrecho, vio a un hombre robusto vestido de rojo con gorra navideña y larga barba junto a un chico rubio de ojos verdes

-¡Adrian!-grito Ladybug

Adrian se percato de su presencia y se puso un poco nervioso sin duda al ver a su Ladybug en estado civil era diferente que al estar disfrazado

-¿Ladybug?-dijo el chico asombrado.

-¡¿Adrian donde has estado?!-apenas vio al chico se dirigió a él y lo abraso ignorando por completo al pobre Santa Claus-todos estaban muy preocupados-dijo esto último abrasándolo con más fuerza cosa que izo sorprender mas Adrian y un leve sonrojo se torno en sus mejillas esta era la primera vez que Ladybug voluntariamente lo abrasaba ya que siempre lo rechazaba al estar transformado, cuando Adrian quiso corresponder al abraso y colocar sus manos en la espalda de Ladybug pero esta lo deja y coloca sus manos en sus hombros de adrian-¿estás bien?-le pregunta

-s-si-Adrian coloca una mano en su nuca y desvía aun poco la mirada-estoy bien-dijo con una sonrisa apenada

Ladybug se percata de su acto y se separa de inmediato-jeje lo siento

-no te preocupes

-ahora dime…

-¿Si?

Ladybug se volteo y se dirigió a Santa Claus-¡¿dime quien eres tú?! ¡¿Y cómo te atreviste a secuestrar a Adrian?! ¡¿He?!-le estaba comenzando a gritar a Santa Claus

-no te alteres Ladybug, soy Santa-afirmo- lo que sucede es que mi trineo…

-si claro como si te fuera creer invéntate eso para alguien más, mira que ser inteligente para disfrazarte de Santa Claus ¡te llevare a la policía!

-¡espera Ladybug!-intervino Adrian- lo que dice santa es verdad-dijo Adrian sosteniéndola de la mano acto que sorprendió a Ladybug y enseguida Adrian soltó

-escúchame por favor-rogo Adrian

-está bien dime

-cuando estaba en los teja… ¡haaa! digo cuando caminaba por el centro me detuve un rato a observar el árbol pero se me izo tarde y luego escuche a alguien pedir ayuda y encontré a santa había caído desde el cielo con su trineo mira allí esta-señalo al hermoso trineo con renos uno de ellos estaba enfermo y una parte del trineo se había roto-y me detuve ayudarlo

-como saber si es el verdadero santa-dijo mirando fijamente a santa Claus

-yo lo sé créeme

-ummm lo que pasa es que eres alguien muy amable Adrian y te dejas engañar fácilmente-suspira- será mejor irnos-cogió a Adrian y lo cargo como princesa llevándolo cerca a la Torre eiffel –¡lady bug espera no entiendes!- sin hacerle caso se lo llevo, ella se había segado tan solo centrándose en encontrar a su amando Adrian sin importarle dejar a un santa herido. Se paro en un edificio alto sin dejar de cargar Adrian

-mira es hermoso la nevada junto a la torre ¿no crees?

-lo podría mirar mejor si me bajaras

-¡Oh! lo siento-Ladybug se avergonzó y se dio la vuelta colocando sus manos en su cachetes apenada mientras Adrian se dio la vuelta y se toco la nuca avergonzado también

-Ladybug lo siento-fue Adrian quien comenzó hablar

-¿por que?

-no quise preocuparlos a todos y …-le dedico una sonrisa-y en especial a ti

-no tienes por que disculparte solo fuiste engañado por ese falso

-ese es otro asunto no lo entiendes ¿que pasa contigo?

-es que si se trata de ti nada me importa solo…-lady bug se tapa la boca al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo

-¿he?-dijo un sorprendido Adrian

Mientras que en una oscura habitación con miles de mariposas se abre una ventana

-oh la navidad época de amor y dar pero también de decepciones, quien diría que lady bug me daría este regalo ¡un corazón oscuro para akumatizar! ve mi pequeño akuma y apodérate del corazón de santa Claus y ágamos de esta navidad la peor de todas jajajaja-con una risa malévola resonando en la oscura habitación se va el akuma oscuro en búsqueda de su victima

Mientras tanto cerca al árbol de navidad se encontraba una santa desanimado y triste por las palabras de rechazo y sin creer de ladybug

-¡oh esta navidad será la peor! los niños no recibirán regalos ya nadie creerá en mi- la mariposa negra se poso en el gorro

-Yo sí creo en ti santa o mejor dicho Black santa soy Hawk Moth y te ayudare a castigar a los niños malos que no creen en ti pero a cambio solo te pido dos regalos ¡los miraculous de Cat noir y Lady bug!

-está bien Haw Moth-una sombra oscura comenzó a cubrir a santa junto a su trineo

Lady bug se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo al dejarse llevar por su preocupación hacia Adrian

-ah…es…¡es decir eres un importante modelo! muchas personas estarán triste si su más grande admiración le sucediera algo jajajajaja-rio con nervosismo-yo también lo estaría claro si seria tu fan numero uno jajajaja

-¿enserio lo estarías ladybug?-fueron palabras que cogieron desprevenida a ladybug

-pues cla…-unos gritos interrumpieron su conversación

-¿que es eso?-pregunto Adrian señalando hacia el enorme árbol de navidad cerca a eso se podía observar un oscuro trineo con un santa oscuro

-¡no puede ser! –dijo ladybug- ¡Adrian tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro!-cogió a Adrian por la cintura y este se agarro se su cuello se sentía un poco raro ser protegido por ella ya que lo normal era que ambos pelearan juntos

-quédate aquí estarás seguro, no te muevas-suspiro- volveré por ti-le dedico u sonrisa antes de irse

-¡Wow ¡ ¿que fue eso? parece que alguien se preocupa mucho por ti princesa Adrian-dijo con burla Plaga

-jaja muy gracioso plaga pero por una parte tienes razón siento que lady bug trata diferente a Adrian

-muy diferente a cuando eres Cat noir jajaja

-y hablado del gato necesitara ayuda ¡vamos Plaga!

-oh que fastidio

-¡plaga las garras!

Una luz verde lo cubre por completo dejando ver a Cat noir otra vez quien salta sobre los tejados para unirse en pelea con Ladybug

Mientras tanto Sabrina y Cloe habían conseguido al fin el reloj para Adrian después de ir a tienda en tienda hacer y hacer una inmensa cola pelearse con otras personas para conseguirlo sin duda Cloe estaba muerta y su cabello destrozado

-¡apúrate Sabrina tengo que ir aun tocador para arreglarme no puedo ir a ver adrian en este aspecto!

-ah lo siento Cloe adelántate tu yo voy a ir despacio estoy cansada

-está bien me adelantare pero no te demores que hace mucho frio

-no te preocupes estaré bien

-¡no me preocupo por ti!

-jajaja-rio Sabrina

Cloe se había adelantado a ingresar en una cafetería y había pedido prestado el baño mientras Sabrina descansaba afuera enfriándose con la brisa helada

-ahh ahora estoy mejor cuando se dirigía a la puerta de la cafetería un rayo se dirigía hacia ella

-¡haaaa!-grito Sabrina pero ya era muy tarde el rayo cayó sobre ella convirtiéndola en un cascanueces de madera con un tornillo grande en la espalda

-¡No!-gritaron Cat noir y Lady bug

-¡acaban de convertirla en juguete!-grito ladibog

-A sí que ese es su poder-dijo Cat noir

Ambos estaban sujetándose de los extremos del trineo con las manos

-¡¿Aun siguen aquí?! ¡Que molestos son!-dijo Black santa quien sacudió el trineo moviéndolo de arriba y abajo-¡vamos mis renos deshagámonos de estos fastidiosos

-¡nos va a botar a la nada!-dio Cata noir, el trineo subía y bajaba moviéndose de un lado a otro rodeando el árbol y luego la Torre eiffel logrando que uno de los héroes Cat noir callera

-¡rayos!-dijo Cat noir quien caía desde arriba con la posición perfeta para que se rompiera la cabeza cuando impactara en el suelo, a su alrededor no había nada para sostenerse-esto va mal no hay nada de que…

-¡Cat noir!-se escucho un voz gritar, Cat noir miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada de su compañera quien estiraba su mano-¡sostén mi mano!-grito con fuerza Ladybug

Cat noir no podía creer que lady bug se lanzara hacia la nada para salvarlo-

-¡Ladybug!-grito Cat noir tratando de sostener la mano de su lady

-un poco mas gatito ya casi-dijo tratando de acercarse mas

-ya casi-Cat noir también intento estirarse más y hasta que al fin pudieron cogerse-¡al fin!-dijo con emoción-¡¿Lady bug y ahora que?!-dijo preocupado ya que estaban a escasos metros del suelo

-déjamelo a mí-le dedico una sonrisa llena de astucia y valentía-¡amuleto encantado!-con la otra mano libre uso su poder encantado lo cual izo que Cat noir abriera su boca de la impresión

Una luz roja los cubrió para después dejar ver a Lady bug con un paracaídas en los hombros quien sostenía a Cat noir por la cintura y con la otra sostenía una soga del paracaídas, la otra soga lo sostenía Cat noir con su mano izquierda mientras que con su otra mano se sostenía de la espalda de Ladybug

-¡estamos muy cerca al suelo!-dijo Cat noir

-¡intentemos tener un buen aterrizaje!-dijo lady bug mirándolo a los ojos sin duda esa mirada enamoraba mas al minino quien le dedico una sonrisa

Hicieron todo lo posible para no caer tan violentamente pero aun a si el aterrizaje fue duro haciéndolos caer al suelo con fuerza la tela del para caídas los cubrió

-¡¿ladybug estas bien?!-pregunto preocupado Cat noir quien para protegerla la abraso fuerte recibiendo el impacto de caer en el suelo para protegerla de la caída quedando el cuerpo de ladybug encima de el

-umm-lady bug comenzó abrir los ojos-Cat noir…¡Cat noir!-se incorporo enseguida topándose con su mirada

-que bueno que estés bien my lady-dijo Cat noir recogiendo un mechón del cabello de lady bug que se había desarmado colocándolo en su lugar, lady bug sostuvo su mano y la alejo de su cabeza para colocarla en su lugar-¡que te sucede!

-lo siento no creí que te molestara tanto

-no me refiero a esto-suspiro-me refiero a que hoy estas muy distraído ¿dime algo te paso?-la expresión que mostraba lady bug era de mucha preocupación-sabes…cuando te vi caer pensé que ya no estarías mas aquí ¡eso me asusto mucho gato tonto! ¡Presta más atención!-le grito a Cat noir mirándolo tan de cerca que casi cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una escena romántica entre estos dos

-jajajaja-rio Cat noir y coloco un dedo en la frente de su compañera y la aparto alejándolo-estas muy cerca my lady podría robarte un beso-le miro coquetamente

-jaja inténtalo y te arranco los bigotes gato pervertido-le dijo lady bug mientras se paraba y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarlo

-gracias my lady-cogió su mano e intento besarla pero lady bug se soltó enseguida sin embargo Cat noir no la dejo ir-¿he?

-en serio gracias-le dijo mirándola profundamente con eso ojos gatunos y una sonrisa en su rostro

-no es nada pero ahora tenemos que derrotar al akuma

-¡vamos!-se lanzaron con la ayuda de sus armas hacia los cielos buscando a Black santa

-mientras tanto Cloe había salido del baño lista para buscar Adrian y entregarle su regalo pero se encontró con un cascanueces inmóvil es lugar de Sabrina

-Sabrina ya termine ahora vam…¡ahhhhhh!-los gritos de Cloe no fueron los únicos en escucharse los ciudadanos de parís estaban corriendo y gritando desesperadamente para no ser convertidos en muñecos de madera

¡Socorro!, ¡auxilio! eran palabras que se escuchaban por todas partes Cloe miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y comprendió que su amiga fue convertida en un cascanueces

-¡oh no Sabrina!-era la primera vez que se veía a Cloe mostrar tal actitud o eso era lo que pensábamos-y ahora donde está el reloj te deje-comenzó a chillar

Miro a los cielos y vio a Black santa lanzar rallos a las personas desde los cielos

-así que ese es el culpable de que mi reloj se perdiera va vera-corrió en dirección al trineo siguiéndolo a escondidas mientras se ocultaba de los rayos. Mientras por otra parte lady bug y Cat noir miraban la escena en lo alto

-¡oh no todos están siendo convertido en muñecos de madera!

-pero esos muñecos no se mueven no tiene sentido-dijo Cat noir

-eso es lo más extraño-

-o estará…¡oh no!-Cat noir no pudo continua su frase por que se percato de la presencia de Cloe quien seguía a Black santa y había aprovechado la oportunidad de que había parado su trineo

-jojojojo y ahora cobra…

-¡oye tu! ¡Devuelve a mi amiga a como era antes ella tiene algo importante que me pertenece!-dijo con voz demandante y con las manos en la cintura

-pero que mocosa fastidiosa te convertiré en algo útil -Black santa levanto su mano izquierda y la señalo dejando salir una niebla oscura envolviendo a la chica

-¡oh pero que es esto! ¡Auxilio!-intento pedir ayuda pero ya era tarde la había convertido en un muñeco de nieve con ojos rojos

-tú serás mi ayudante y distraerás a esos intrusos

-a la orden Black santa

En un oscuro cuarto se escuchaba una voz malévola

-bien Black santa vas muy bien con tu ejercito nadie se interpondrá y… ¡los miraculous serán míos! más vale que no falles

-no te preocupe Hawk Moth tendrás lo que quieres y ahora ¡mi ejercito cobren vida!

-¡no te lo permitiremos!-ladybug y Cat noir saltaron desde lo alto pero en muñeco de nieve los contraataco protegiendo a Black santa

-bien hecho mi sirviente distráelos mientras mis cascanueces destruyen parís

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese era tu plan?!-dijo lady bug mientras a la vez peleaba contra el muñeco de nieve

-pues claro un país que no creé en mi no merece existir ¡destrozaré todo parís y luego a todo el país entero con mi ejercito! pero me haré personalmente cargo de ti por no creer en mi existencia

-parece que tu comentario lo hirió muy profundo my lady

-¡oh no! ¡Yo tuve la culpa!….espera tu como sab…ahhhh-una ventisca provocada por la boca de muñeco de nieve empujo ladybug

-¡ladybug! ya verás bola de nieve con su cataclismo derribo un anuncio que cayó encima del muñeco–al menos esto lo distraerá un rato

-¿ladybug estas bien?

-sí pero no hay mucho tiempo mis aretes están sonando

\- es por tu poder que usaste antes

-será mejor retirarnos por el momento y luego nos encontramos aquí mismo

-si será mejor

\- nos vemos

-saltaron y se escondieron un callejón cada uno

Apenas la transformación terminó tikki se dirigió hacia Marinet

-Marinet esta pelea está durando mucho-dijo mirando a su portadora con preocupación Marinet solo suspiro

-si es la más larga-miro la nieve en el piso-debe ser a que el akumatizado es un ser mágico estamos hablando de mismísimo santa Claus pero akumatizado

-al parecer Hawk Moth es más fuerte de lo que creíamos hasta pudo akumatizar al propio santa

-todo es mi culpa si no me hubiese dejado llevar por mi preocupación hacia Adrian-al pronunciar su nombre enseguida se acuerda de este-¡oh! ¡Es cierto Adrian! ¡¿Aun seguirá por aquí?!-miro a todos lados y miro de reojo a las afueras de callejón-tikki suspiro movió la cabeza con negación pensando que su portador no tenía remedio

-No cambias cuando se trata de Adrian-le dijo flotando muy cerca a su oído

-es que…ni yo misma puedo controlar mis sentimientos-dijo apenada-veras cuando lo veo siento que estoy flotando en las nubes y…

-y no puedes evitara actuar como una tonta

-¡oye!-se quejo Marinet

-pero es cierto ¿o vas a negarlo?

-no, no lo niego-cuando Marinet dijo esto con un puchero en el rostro tikki se rio de tal expresión

-pero Marinet dime

-¿si?

-si no lo conoces realmente ¿cómo es posible que estés tan profundamente enamorada de él si ni siquiera puedes tener una conversación para conocerlo

-pues eso se siente aunque no haya sido amor a primera vista cuando se disculpo conmigo y me ofreció su paraguas sentí una conexión…no sé cómo explicarlo ah…como…¡como un rayo! y desde entonces no puedo dejar de mirarlo hasta me averigüe su horario

-cierto sacaste provecho de tus habilidades como ladybug

-ahhh eso… jijijiji pero… sé que es una persona estupenda se dedica a muchas actividades después de la escuela y eso es ¡tannn fabuloso!

-pues tarde o temprano tendrás que conocer al verdadero Adrian ¿y si no es como tú crees?

-pues lo aceptaré

-aun si se trata de alguien que no te lleves bien o con una actitud opuesta no se… Cat noir por ejemplo- al escuchar esto último Marinet se mata de la risa

-jajajajaja eso es imposible ¿cómo crees eso?

-solo es una suposición, responde Marinet

-umm pues si fuese Cat noir…estaría muy sorprendida y seria incomodo pelear junto a él sabiendo su verdadera identidad…pero por otra parte estaría tranquila ya que no importa cuán malo sean sus chistes de gato Cat noir es alguien confiable siempre me ayuda y…es alguien en quien puedo confiar ciegamente-dijo esto último con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-esa es mi chica-fue hacia el rostro de Marinet y abraso su mejilla

-bueno será mejor que comas tus galletas tikki

-si claro

-que bueno que llevo una reserva en mi bolsillo-le dio las galletas para que comiera, Marinet también comió un poco. Mientras tanto en otro callejón oscuro plaga disfrutaba de su queso camembert

-¿por que esa expresión tan alegre chico?-pregunto el pequeño gatito a su portador

-es que hoy me pasaron muchas cosas buenas con ladybug-al parecer no era el único héroe suspirando por amor

-valla tonto-dijo entre dientes mientras masticaba su queso

-¿dijiste algo?-pregunto Adrian

-no dije nada ¿dime que es lo que te hace suspirar tanto?

-hoy pude hablar con ladybug como Adrian y al parecer su preocupa mucho por mi y también como Cat noir-otro suspiro salió del chico

-¡puaj! aras que se me quite el hambre

-¿no puedes entender la situación verdad?

-no es que no la entienda chico-plaga izo una pausa-dime adrian ¿cómo puedes estar enamorado de lady bug ni siquiera conoces su identidad?

-no es necesario conocer su rostro, lo que gusta de ella es su personalidad, su actitud y valentía ¡ella es maravillosa!

-si, solo se muestra a si cuando se trasforma tu también cambias tu personalidad cuando eres Cat noir

-si lo sé, pero no cambio es parte de mi solo al ser Cat noir soy libre y puedo decir y hacer las cosas si preocupaciones con el disfraz dejo el apellido Agreste a un lado

-umm

-debe ser así también para lady bug-adrian dijo esto último y plaga ya había terminado de comer su queso

-bueno creamos que es cierto-se lamio sus patitas-a seguir luchando

-es cierto ¡plaga las garras!

Mientras que nuestros héroes se preparaban para salir a batallar Alya había llamado a Nino y acordado encontrarse par buscar a adrian

-¿Nino porque demorabas tanto?

-lo siento es que recién había llegado a casa

-¡a estas horas! ¿Qué tanto hacías?

-pues es un secreto si te lo dijera nena dejaría de serlo-le dedico una mirada coquetona

-no es momento para esto adrian esta desaparecido y Marinet salió corriendo en su búsqueda quien sabe donde

-¡¿Marinet que izo que?!

-sí y nadie mejor que yo la conoce cundo se trata de adrian

-esa chica sí que tiene garras

-vamos Nino recorramos las calles

-si ya es tarde en sonde podría estar adrian

-ya casi son las doce

Ambos se dirigieron para el centro en donde estaban peleando nuestros héroes

-Cat noir distrae la muño de nieve yo me encargo de Black santa

-a la orden my lady -ladybug salto se puso frente a Black santa

-ahora solo somos tu y yo

-no cariño son tu y los cascanueces-Black santa con su poder izo que algunos cascanueces peleen contra lady bug-distráiganla mientras voy en búsqueda de mas compañeros para hacer de esta la peor navidad jojojojo -ese jojo se escuchaba aterrador

-maldición a si no puedo detenerlo ¡aganase a un lado pedazos se maderas!-con su yoyo los derribo a todos como palos de boliche

-¿estás bien ladybug?-pregunto Cat noir quien se coloco tras de ella ambos estaban rodeados de cascanueces y de muñeco de nieve

-esta batalla tardara un poco mas se lo esperado

-no, haremos que termine antes de las doce-dijo lady bug

Mientras tanto Nino y Alya estaban cada vez más cerca del centro

-¿Qué es eso?-señalo Nino al cielo

-¿santa?-dijo con duda Alya

-¿santa Claus lleva ropas oscuras?-cuando Nino izo esa pregunta del dedo índice de block santa salieron rayos oscuros convirtiendo a las personas es cascanueces y muñecos de nieves

-pues aunque solo sea una referencia no creo que ese sean sus colores característicos ¡corre!-un rayo se aproximaban hacia ellos. Ambos corrieron y se escondieron debajo de un auto

-¿y ahora que hacemos?

-pues esperar de seguro ladybug y Cat noir vendrán y…

-¿y?-pregunto Nino, Alya saco su celular para grabar

-¡grabare toda la pelea!-dijo con emoción la intrépida joven

-¡Alya!

Por otro lado Ladybug y Cat noir habían logrado librarse de los cascanueces amarrándolos a todos con en los postes de luz y con respecto a muñeco de nieve lo distrajeron con una tienda de joyas, al parecer la presencia se Cloe aun estaba presente

-Apuremos Cat noir

-si

Ambos héroes llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Black Santa

-¡ves te dije que vendrían!-dijo Alya aun con la emoción en su voz

-¡Alya debemos alejarnos esto puede ser peligroso!-Nino estaba preocupado y aun más por Alya que por el mismo

-vete tú si quieres yo me quedo-Nino solo suspiro

Ambos jóvenes miraban desde debajo del auto la pelea más larga de nuestros héroes. Black santa había convertido a muchas personas en cascanueces y eso hacia más difícil de que nuestros héroes llegasen hacia él.

-Cat noir distráelo mientras pienso como derrotarlo

-Por ti haré lo que fuera Bogabu-Cat noir se elevo con su bastón y derribo a los otros cascanueces con una patada pero estos se incorporaron en seguida y sacaron una espada de madera cada uno

-oh a sí que pelearemos de esa forma, bien les diré que soy el mejor en mi clase de esgrima-Cat noir se coloca en posición para atacar utilizando su bastón como espada –¡a pelear!- grito Cat noir mientras ladybug mira la escena confundida

-¿pero que está haciendo ese gato?-pero mueve la cabeza para volver a concentrarse-bien ¡amuleto encantado!-lanza su yoyo encantado hacia el cielo cayendo unos guantes y unos lente de tela para dormir –¿y que se supone que haré con esto?-se pregunto- piensa primero ¡tengo que saber dónde está el akuma! – con mucha concentración miro a Black santa lanzar los rallos y cada vez que lo hacia su gorra se iluminaba

-¡eso es! el akuma está en la gorra. Ok pero primero…-miro a los alrededores buscando los objetos o personas que podrían serle útil lo que primero se pinto de rojo y puntos negros fue Cat noir, el trineo de black santa y luego debajo del auto que estaba detrás de ella

-oh a si que aun habían personas sin ser transformadas –respiro hondo-¡Nino Alya salgan de allí necesito que me ayuden!

-¡Oh no fuimos descubiertos!-dijo Alya

-vamos salgamos-Nino la cogió de la mano y la llevo afuera

-no deberían arriesgarse tanto chicos-les advirtió ladybug

-lo sentimos lady bug enseguida nos vamos-Nino sin soltar la mano de Alya la arrastro y ambos giraron par irse

-¡esperen necesito su ayuda!

-¡en cerio!-enseguida soltó la mano de Nino- ¡te ayudaremos con gusto!-Alya acerco mas su teléfono al rostro de lady bug sin saber que se trataba de su mejor amiga

-primero necesito que dejes de grabar ya que cuando corras puede que te alcance un rayo-Lady bug aparto el celular de su rostro

-¡que!-dijeron ambo morenos

-les explicare

Mientras lady bug les explicaba el plan Cat noir comenzaba a cansarse de una batalla sin fin contra los cascanueces

-¡bichito este gato no tiene nueve vidas!-grito en auxilio

Una vez que termino de explicarles el plan a Nino y Alya ambos corrieron a sus posiciones, lady bug con su yoyo se elevo hacia el cielo y girando rápidamente su arma como un escudo derribo a los cascanueces alrededor de Cat noir

-Cat noir toma necesito que vallas arriba y le coloques esto en los ojos, Nino y Alya serán la carnada yo colocare los guantes cuando se distraiga ¿está claro?

-más claro que tus bellos ojos bichito-dijo Cat noir acercando su rostro hacia el de su compañera para mirarla de cerca a lo cual ella retrocedió un paso

-oye…-sin dejarla hablar rápidamente se elevó al cielo brincando por los techos hasta llegar a su objetivo, lady bug solo rodo los ojos-gato tonto-cambio su sonrisa con una mirada seria y de valentía-manos a la obra

Cuando Cat noir aterrizo por detrás de Black santa dijo-¿me buscabas gordito?-le quiño un ojo

-¡gato de mala güero ya ve…!-algo distrajo a Black santa; un grito

-¡oye por aquí!-dijo Alya

-¡aun no has convertido a todos!-le siguió Nino

Black santa se dirigió rápidamente hacia los chicos

-¡vamos mis renos!-mientras bajaba los renos sacudieron el trineo haciendo que Cat noir se callera o eso es lo que le izo pensar ya que se sostuvo de la parte trasera del trineo

-¡Ahora corre Alya!-cogió su mano otra vez para correr de Black santa, este lanzo rallos que estuvieron cerca de caerles ya cuando estuvo muy cerca al suelo Cat noir se acerco lentamente hacia la espalda del villano y le coloco los lentes para dormir que se pegaron a la piel de Black santa

-¡ahora ladybug!-le grito Cat noir

-Con saltos y brincos llenos de acrobacia logro colocarle los guantes que también se apegaron a su piel pero antes de ser cubiertos un rayo se escapo cayendo en dirección a la mejor amiga de Marinet pero Nino la protegió con su espalda, se pudieron escuchar los gritos de Alya

-¡Nino no!-pero ya era tarde había sido convertido en un cascanueces mas

-será mejor que te apures ladybug-le advirtió Cat noir ya que se distrajo mirando el rostro triste de su amiga

-oh es cierto-cogió el gorro y lo rompió saliendo de él una mariposa negra para luego atraparla con su yoyo-no más maldades para ti pequeño akuma ¡es hora de terminar con la maldad!-y purificándolo dijo-adiós mariposita

-así que la gorra ¿eh?-dijo Cat noir colocando sus manos en su cintura

-se iluminaba cada vez que lanzaba rallos-se dirigió a su amiga para tranquilizarla-todo está bien mira-Cat noir pásame los lentes y guantes por favor

-claro bichito-le quito a santa y se los dio-ten

-gracias-lady bug los tomo y los lanzo al aire diciendo-¡Ladybug milagrosa!-regresando todo y a todos a la normalidad, cuando Nino volvió a la normalidad Alya enseguida se lanzó sobre él para abrasarlo cayendo ambos al suelo cubierto de nieve

Cat noir se acerco al oído de Ladybug –¿no crees que estos dos tienen algo?

-ummm parece que si aunque…"no me dijo"-esto último dijo en sus pensamientos

-aunque…

-hacen una linda pareja-completo ladybug sonriendo

-a si como tú y yo-estiro su puño, Ladybug izo lo mismo ambos chocaron puño-aja-y luego dijeron al mismo tiempo-¡buen trabajo!- los aretes de ladybug comenzaron a sonar-oh debo irme pero antes-se acerco a santa

-lo siento santa Claus no debí decirle esas cosas en verdad lo siento estaba segada por mis sentimientos-santa Claus solo sonrió

-tranquila jovencita a veces el amor es hacia y en especial cuando…-se acerco al oído lady bug-se trata de Adrian Marinet-nuestra heroína se alejo sorprendida

-¡usted lo sabia!

-¡jojojojo claro que si soy santa! lo sé todo hasta que te gustaría a cierto chico envuelto en papel de regalo y con moño-dijo despacio mirando de reojo a Cat noir-palabras que hicieron sonrojar a Ladybug

-¡no! yo…ah…

-tranquila también se la identidad de tu compañero y solo puedo decir ¡QUE IRONIA! ¡Jo jo jo feliz navidad a los dos! ¡Adiós!-santa cogió su trineo y se fue volando

La heroína se calmo y trato de voltearse preparándose para saltar pero unas manos la detienen haciendo que ella voltease

-¡espera! crees que…¡¿podremos vernos después?!

-¿Qué?-pregunto confusa Ladybug

-en la torre Eiffel, hay algo que quiero darte

-oh-ladybug desvió la mirada-pero tendrás que espérame hay algo que tengo que hacer

-¡está bien esperare!-finalmente soltó su mano-te veo en la torre entonces adiós-dicho esto se fue saltando por los techos hasta perderse de la vista de lady bug

-será mejor que me apure

-¡ladybug espera!-dijo Alya

-veras nuestro amigo Adrian Agreste a desaparecido, una amiga que tengo se fue a buscarlo y ambos no regresan ¿podrías ayudarnos a encontrarlos?

-no te preocupes ya encontré a sus amigos volverán a casa seguros a sí que tranquilos adiós-se fue dejándolo a su amiga y a Nino más tranquilos

Ya cuando ambos dejaron sus transformaciones corrieron hacia el punto donde estaban anteriormente ambos en forma civil sin darse cuenta ambos chocaron cayendo en la nieve

-lo siento oh-dijo Marinet sobándose la cabeza

-¿estás bien Marinet?-Adrian le ofreció una mano para ayudarla

-g-gracias-cogió su mano helada del apuesto chico de ojos verdes perdiéndose en ellos

-¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas?-le pregunto Adrian

-ahh yo…-luego se acordó que ella salió corriendo a buscarlo

-¡todos te estamos buscando adrian!-palabras de preocupación salieron de la boca de Marinet

-ahh eso… yo solo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco y se me paso la hora-adrian desvió la mirada y se toco la nuca con la mano derecha para luego mirar a la chica y dedicarle una sonrisa para calmarla

-oh ¿era así?

-si-afirmo

-bien entonces volvamos-sin pensarlo cogió la mano de adrian acto que sorprendió al joven modelo, cuando Marinet se dio cuenta en seguida lo soltó

-¡ah! ¡Lo siento!

-n-no te preocupes ambos desviaron la vista y continuaron caminando sin nada que decir, cuando tenían que separar caminos adrian se despidió se ella pero antes le dio un regalo a Marinet envuelto en un papel rosa

-ten-Adrian puso el regalo frente a ella

-¿He?

-es para ti por el pañuelo que me diste en mi cumpleaños

-¿tu lo savias?-pregunto Marinet

-me entere hace algunos días y compre este regalo como agradecimiento-le dedico una sonrisa dulce-espero que te guste-ese acto izo sonrojar a Marinet

-g-graciela digo ¡gracias Adrian!-cogió el regalo y lo abraso en su pecho

-bueno nos vemos, adiós Marinet

-si adiós ¡¿eh?! ¡No espera! este… yo… ¡también tengo un regalo! -con el nerviosismo no supo que bolsa le dio ya que ninguna tenia tarjeta-¡ten!

-oh gracias lo abriré en mi casa

-si no hay problema

Antes de irse adrian le dio un fuerte abraso a Marinet dejándola boca abierta y sin casi nada de habla

-adiós Marinet y feliz navidad

-si adiós-la chica ya tenía una mirada tonta en el rostro-lo cual le pareció gracioso a Adrian soltando una péquela risa

-pareces que tienes una admiradora-dijo plaga asomándose desde el abrigo

-por favor plaga, Marinet en fan de Cat noir y eso me agrada mucho mas

Ambos se fueron a sus casas cuando Marinet llego a su casa su mirada tonta no desaparecía

-ya estoy en casa-dijo

-¿cariño donde te habías metido?-pregunto su padre preocupado

-fui a buscar a adrian y lo encontré está sano y salvo ¡hasta me dio esto!-abraso con más fuerza el regalo-Ah…lo siento papá y mamá no debí preocuparlos

-No vuelvas hacer eso hija, pero te comprendo solo por ser navidad te perdonaremos-dijo su madre

-gracias mamá-sonrió Marinet, sin duda era afortunada de tenerlos como padres- bueno iré a mi cuarto, ah se me olvidaba ¿tendrán todavía galletas de navidad?

-si coge las que quieras-dijo su madre

-está bien-las cogió y se fue a su habitación para tirarse en cama

-quien diría que Adrian te daría un regalo-dijo tikki

-¡sí! ¡Estoy muy feliz!-Marinet rodo en la cama

-hay Marinet

-¡oh! no debo olvidarme de Cat noir lo siento tikki apúrate en comer tus galletas con leche

-ok

-ahora que lo pienso cuando Adrian me abraso sentí como si estuviera ocultando tristeza en su corazón

-¿tristeza?

-si eso, lo sentí al igual que Cat noir

-umm-es posible que no tenga con quien pasar la navidad

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tú crees?!

-solo digo, y sobre Cat noir… tampoco sabemos su vida detrás de la máscara es posible que no sea una persona feliz

-es por eso que estaba perdido durante la pelea-decía Marinet-¡ya se! le llevare algunas galletas y leche

-como un gato

-jajajaja si

Mientras en la casa de Gabriel agreste el padre de Adrian lo esperaba en la puerta, adrian pensó que le regañaría pero su padre izo todo lo contrario lo abrasó

-hijo pensé que te había perdido

-papá…

-no vuelvas a desaparecer….al igual que tu madre

-lo siento

-yo lo siento no te presto la atención adecuada pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar a tu madre todo esto terminara

-papá…

-bien, entremos adentro que esta helando comeremos algo y…

-he… yo creo que mejor mañana es feriado y no trabajaras ¿verdad?

-es cierto

-me siento cansado será mejor que tu también descanses-dicho esto ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones

Ya cuando Gabriel Agreste estuvo solo en su habitación miro la foto de su esposa en un pendiente de su cuello la abrió y dijo-hoy tampoco pude pero no me rendiré obtendré el poder para regresarte-suspiro- solo espera

En el cuarto de adrian plaga comía su queso- apúrate plaga tengo que encontrarme con ladybug

-oh pobre chico se quiere encontrar con su heroína enmascarada pero tendrás que esperar tengo que recargarme sin mí no podrás ir

Adrian izo un gesto de molestia-está bien esperare

-¿lista Tikki?

-¡si!

-ok. ¡tikki motas!

Por la ventana de su curto salió una lady bug con un morral colgando y en una mano sostenía una bolsa de regalo

-¡plaga las garras!

Cat noir también salió corriendo con una bolsa de regalo para su heroína ambos llegaron a la torre al mismo tiempo

-parece que estamos sincronizados my lady

-te equivocas gatito fue solo coincidencia-Cat noir sonrió –para que son todas esas cosas-pregunto cat noir

-lo sabrás después ¿para que querías que venga?

-oh es cierto ¡ten!-estiro su mano y le dio una bolsa de regalo

-¿es para mí?-pregunto Lady bug

-si tómalo-ella lo recibió

-gracias –miro adentro-lo puedo abrir-pregunto

-si adelante

Lo abrió y era un cajita y dentro había una pulsera con un dije de mariquita en un costado había un dije de gato

-cuando lo vi me gusto, compre además un dije de gato para que me recordaras pero si no te gusta solo utiliza el de mariquita-dijo colocando una mano en la nuca avergonzado

-Cat noir es hermoso, gracias-le dedico un sonrisa expresión que le gusto mucho a Cat noir

-yo también tengo algo para ti gatito

-¡¿ en serio?!-dijo emocionado

-ten-Cat noir lo cogió con entusiasmo y lo abrió enseguida

-¡oh una chalina!

Cuando ladybug vio el color de la chalina soltó un grito

-¡ahhh! ¡No! eso… es…

\- pasa algo my lady-nuestro gatito aun mantenía esa linda sonrisa y de seguro por eso ladybug no pudo decírselo; la verdad sobre la chalina

-he… yo….-sus piro –no, nada ¿te gusta?

-¡si me encanta! me hace recordar a un comic japonés que leí sobre el hilo del destino -Esto casi mata a ladybug

-¿hilo del destino?-pregunto nerviosamente

-si algo como….entrelazar sus destino no recuerdo bien

-bien que bueno, cambiando el tema quieres galletas-estiro la bolsa

-¿trajiste galletas?

-claro me pareció un buena idea ya que después de la batalla resulta ser agotador -Le entrego a Cat noir las galletas

-ten agarra este vaso

-¿para que?

-traje leche

-oye está bien que mi traje sea de gato pero en realidad no lo soy

-no es por molestarte era lo que se me ocurrió si no quieres está bien

-¡no! si quiero

-bien bébela toda-Lady bug le sirvió un vaso grande de leche caliente

Ambos observaban la nieve caer desde lo alto de la torre sin duda era una vista hermosa

-¿oye Cat noir?

-¿sí?

-si tienes algo que te es difícil hablar con los demás…-volteo su rostro en su dirección-puedes contármelo a mí-le dedico un bella sonrisa-yo te escuchare

Cat noir puso un expresión de sorpresa y luego sonrió-¿puedo?-pregunto

-¿he?-Cat noir dejo el vaso vacio a un costado y abraso a lady bug

-gracias Ladybug-ella se sorprendió pero finalmente correspondió el abraso

-de nada Cat noir

Un día que comenzó agitado en búsqueda del regalo perfecto, personas llendo de aquí para ya comprando de mas para hacer de esta navidad la mejor de todas pero lo que en verdad importa es el estar al lado de tus preciadas personas, no necesariamente se necesita de un regalo material para demostrar cuando le quieres si no un lindo gesto como un abraso, una sonrisa o unas palabras son el mejor regalo de navidad incluso para los héroes de parís.

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Bueno, esta historia la escribí hace algún tiempo, recuerdo que para ese entonces estaba muy atareada con mi trabajo y estudios, era el mes de la navidad con mucha gente en el centro comercial donde trabajaba, logre terminarla antes del estreno del especial de navidad pero no logre editarlo así que lo pulique en wattpad después de las fechas casi para año nuevo. Quise compartirlo hoy en esta plataforma de fanficion ojala sea el agrado de todos los que se pasen por aquí a leer. Bye bye.**_


End file.
